


[podfic] So can we pretend, sweetly

by Annapods



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Elements, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, jaskier's bad luck, yennefer is the only one with common sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Jaskier is a regular human bard, and Geralt could swear that yesterday he’d had regular human teeth. They’re just a little bit too long for his mouth, now- too white, too sharp. A predator’s. Jaskier clicks them together, experimentally, and winces when he bites his tongue. “Fuck anyone you weren’t supposed to?”“I don’t fuck anyone I’m supposed to,” Jaskier says, a little proudly.00:20:51 :: Written bytheredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] So can we pretend, sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so can we pretend, sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413757) by [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/witcher-so-can-we-pretend-sweetly):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DaYanSNbHcueKi9N-0IR1U7B9HhzR6eD):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This is a simulpod with team Peas in a Pod for week 1 of Voiceteam 2020. Thank you [Greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer) for the cover art!  
Thanks to theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes for giving us permission to record this work!

**Content notes:**  
There’s one instance of animal death/killing, it’s bloody and sudden but doesn’t last long. Also a quite harsh parental rejection of a (now adult) child. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
